shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Kanichi Konishi
Kanachi Konishi (小西 寛一 Konishi Kanachi) is the president of the Donburi club, Don RS in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Although considered as frail and weak, Kanachi became a key supporter to the academy newcomer, Soma Yukihira on his first Shokugeki victory over another Ikumi Mito, the competitor he lost during the Shokugeki for the Don RS. Appearance Kanachi is has a typical anime-styled black pompadour and a pencil mustache. He typically wears black leather jackets which gives him the overall look of a Bōsōzoku. After insulting Ikumi by calling her by her nickname Nikumi, the front of his pompadour was cut off, but his pompadour was later taped together again. Personality Kanachi is the incompetent, but charismatic leader of the Don RS Club. Unfortunately he lacks the courage to challenge higher authority such as Erina and is easily intimidated by more passionate and bold students like Ikumi Mito. Despite his generally depressed attitude, his one true passion in donburi dishes is second to none and will instantly perk up whenever someone else shoes interest in donburi. His pompadour often mirrors how he is feeling; drooping whenever he's depressed and standing whenever he is excited. Plot Backstory Little known about Kanachi which he became senior before Soma enrolled into the academy. In one Shokugeki, Kanachi barely won over the Udon President club in a tensed Shokugeki to keep the pride of the club alive. Since Erina's vicious victory over Chan R's to built her extension of her cooking lab, Kanachi is among the first student rebelled bravely against Erina Nakiri to defend his club from being the next target of her selfish project. Unfortunately, his rebellion soon proved futile as he is defeated by one of Nakiri Champion, Mito Ikumi. With his defeat known to all the club, the Don RS popularity was dropped drastically and Kanachi is the sole member of the Don RS since, and he became a timid person he is and almost giving up to reclaim Don RS former glory. Yukihira Genius First Shokugeki Against The Meat Expert Main Article: First Shokugeki Arc With the demolition of his once beloved club in counting down to it's deadline, Kanachi remain soul less as he had finally given up his plan to protect his club. Even with Soma and Megumi entered the club, Kanachi tempted both of the newcomers to go home while the newcomers would read over the complication of the donburi recipes. As Soma is intrigued over the abundance Donburi ''recipe, Kanachi would rise again as he finally found someone valued the club's existent much to the Yukihira Genius's shock over the sudden change. Kanachi would explains his troubles to the new comer but before he could proceed, his conversation is cut short by the appearance of Ikumi, along with the demolition crew. With vain efforts, Kanachi attempt to purpose his rematch against Ikumi with turned futile as Ikumi shows no interest upon the rematch. While he was cornered by the Meat Expert after he provoked her in anger after cursed her nickname, Kanachi is saved by Soma when Soma intervenes by remarking that it was shameful for a chef to rejoice over an ingredient's cost and quality and decided to challenge Ikumi on his behalf. Even when both side's agreed to with each speculation are decided, Kanachi is more concern about the chances of losing instead since this is Soma's first ''Shokugeki. Worried that the challenge towards to Ikumi means a suicidal decision to cross Erina that might gives horror of the loss (feared that Soma will share the same fate as he did), Kanachi attempted to halt Soma from doing something reckless by call off the Shokugeki match since the rival is a scion from the Mito House Meat Distribution Company ; which latter gone futile as Soma scolded heavily that what Ikumi did an extreme insult to the club which abundance with donburi knowledge and he just can't let these ungrateful privileged students to do as they pleased just because they think that the club which not on their league or considered as an eyesore by some ignorant people. Realized over Soma's noble heart and dare-devil courage to take on Ikumi even he know the risk befall upon him, Kanachi nervously decided pass on his knowledge about both Shokugeki and give Soma the club resources through the recipe books and complications, which he also call During the course of preparation, Kanachi is acted as the coach and the jury by tasted many of the donburi dishes Soma's dishes and he claimed with these dishes standards they are not enough to take down Ikumi. However, the trio found more road blocks when the ingredients and fund are gone scarce. As Soma is finally found his eureka to create the dish, Kanachi would then surprised over that Soma had revived the rarest steak, the legendary Chaliapin Steak which is sole made in Japan since 1936. Yet before he would questions if the Legendary Steak would tamed the Meat Expert, which he could only be sure until the Shokugeki. As the Shokugeki has finally approaches, Kanachi is both nervous yet highly anticipating of the next Shokugeki as if this is the time for the club's redemption for it's previous defeat. During the entrance where the crowd booing the Don RS, Kanachi is shocked over Soma remained calm as the crowd dissed over Soma which Soma replied that it is normal for him. As the Shokugeki started, Kanachi witnessed over Ikumi's prime ingredient, the A5 Beef , and shocked if Ikumi had finally gotten serious with her ingredients has prepared. Along with Megumi, Kanachi sensed trouble as the crowd and Ikumi insulted them for the cheap beef from the supermarket as the prime ingredient and began to worry over the crowd's insult would effect Soma's chances to winning. With Soma's surprising victorious against Ikumi, both Megumi and Kanachi are finally relief that the past 3 days effort comes to fruition and begin to celebrate Soma's victory .Proud over Soma's victorious not only defeat one of Erina's top champion and also managed to persuade Ikumi to turn over a new leaf, Kanachi decided to pass his torch of his club presidency to Soma which he didn't realized that his offer turned down since Soma decided to check. As Ikumi entered the Don RS Club Class, Kanachi answered to Ikumi question that Soma left the club, much to Ikumi's bigger shock, while attempt to pass his presidency to Ikumi which Ikumi refused. Since then, he continued his role as the president of the club and the advisor to Ikumi and used the Chaliapin Steak as the icon of the Don RS. Times after the Shokugeki Though being insignificant role later, Kanachi would became Ikumi's advisor as her exercise for her comeback for the Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training. He is also later mentioned by Soma that he gave Ikumi's phone number to him to call Ikumi for her assistance to investigate the recent popular Karaage Restaurant that robbed the Shopping District's business. Road to Gala of All Festivals Main Article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc During the Road to the Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Kanachi congratulated Ikumi for her entry to the event and further encourage Ikumi to use her signature A5 meat to win a spot for the Main Tournament; with high hopes that Ikumi's entry for the Main Tournament will give the Don RS's pride to the next level and rise the club's fund and fame. Before he could thought such idea, Kanachi is told by Ikumi not too excited about it as she tends to use all kind s of meats to match the donburi and the curry theme for the Autumn Election. 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election:Preliminary Round Kanachi is among the crowd of audience watching Soma and Ikumi in action during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. As he sees that the Don RS has finally made it to the spotlight, Kanachi would cheer Ikumi from afar as he often thought that Ikumi has been a pride of the club since Soma's departure from the club. However, his cheers would soon becomes deaf ears to Ikumi as she tend to ignore his cheers to hide her awkward embarrassment. Despite Ikumi's best effort, Ikumi is not advances to the Main Tournament. Cooking Style Kanachi specializes in donburi dishes. However the extent of his cooking skill is unknown as he has never been shown making a donburi dish. At the very least, he has the best fundamental and academic knowledge of donburi dishes as he has a journal filled with donburi ideas that managed to impress Soma. As a second year student, Kanachi survived the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training in his first year showing that he has decent culinary skills. Clubs *Don RS - President and advisor ''Shokugeki'' Records Official record Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Support Characters Category:91st Generation Students Category:Don RS Category:Students